


Un jour

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [417]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Juventus Turin, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Matthijs est un idéaliste malgré les apparences.
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt
Series: FootballShot [417]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Un jour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



Le mot : Mari

Un jour 

  
Matthijs rêve souvent en plein jour, pas que le reste de sa vie est ennuyant, juste que des fois c'est mieux de ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur ce que l'on peut voir. Des fois on voit mieux avec les yeux fermés. Être avec la Juventus ne l'aide pas spécialement à se concentrer sur ses rêves diurnes, en tout cas pas avec Sarri prêt à lui cracher tout son tabac au visage au moindre moment de décrochage. La réussite a du dur. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas décrocher avec l'excuse qu'il veut rêver en plein jour.

  
C'est comme l'école, il faut rester attentif à tout et encore plus à ses sens et son instinct, il n'y aura jamais de cadeau offert. Matthijs l'a bien compris, surtout quand il ferme les yeux et peut voir le troisième but de Lucas. C'est du passé.

  
La voix de Frenkie est plus récente dans son esprit malheureusement. Ce n'est pas juste, Matthijs a vraiment fait de son mieux pour arrêter de penser à lui, mais rien à faire. Son subconscient ne l'écoute pas et lui renvoit toujours la même voix tendre et calme de son ami. Quand ils se sont quittés, dans le sens changer de club, ça a été déchirant pour son cœur mais s'il ne l'a pas montré, Frenkie méritait mieux que de voir ses larmes. Ils avaient promis devant le sceau de l'Ajax qu'ils rentreraient un jour pour se marier, foutu Hakim et ses blagues pas drôles. Pas sûr que son futur mari réponde à l'appel de leur ex-coéquipier concernant leur cérémonie.

Pas le moment de penser à ça, le regard de Sarri sur lui, le manque d'éclat dans ses yeux plissés, lui fait bien comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de courir au lieu de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Dans ses rêves il est marié à celui qu'il aime en tout cas...

  
Fin


End file.
